


Quisling

by Invader_Vel



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Vel/pseuds/Invader_Vel
Summary: Zim has been on Earth for Ten years and has 'gone native' as Gaz so often likes to say. His relationship with Dib has been, for the most part, accepted by Dib's family and he is content.But Zim is keeping a secret that could tear everything apart.





	Quisling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Honestly, I didn’t even want to write this. I was determined to write just one Invader Zim fic but as I was writing Lugubrious I kept getting ideas for this one (and possibly a 3rd one) so here, take this for what it is… an annoying thing that won’t leave me alone.
> 
> Unedited - Please forgive any errors in grammar. If you do notice something that really should be fixed, please let me know so I can go back and fix it.

Quisling - prologue  
By Vel

“It can’t be,” Zim whispered is disbelieving horror as the message flashed across the screen. He didn’t have time to try and figure out why, especially now after all this time, but it was actually happening and he only had moments to prepare.

He couldn’t send a message, not while in his base anyway, it surely would be noticed immediately. That left him with only one option. Rushing outside as quickly as he dared he ran the length of the fence and kicked over the over-sized decorative frog that sat there. He then pulled out the metal device that had been buried beneath it and ripped the cover off before yanking out several wires. The item hissed and sparked in his grasp but he ignored it, stuffing if back into the hole before covering it with the frog again.

Once it was sufficiently hidden he darted back inside tearing off his t-shirt as he went. He discarded the shirt on the kitchen floor just as he jumped into the toilet, flushing himself down into the bowels of his base.

“Computer!” He shouted as he emerged from the elevator, “Purge as many of my personal human items as you can, and as quickly as possible!”

“Whatever,” the machine deadpanned but did as it was told, deleting files containing Earth music and entertaining programs and disposing of all of Zim’s clothing and other personal items.

The agitated Irken stripped down to his undergarments, setting his cell phone on the console before pulling on a fresh uniform. The mechanical arm that swooped down to gather his jeans and phone hesitated over the incinerator for a moment and when Zim saw why he swallowed roughly.

“Do it,” he said without hesitation and watched with a pained feeling as the phone disappeared down the chute. “How much time do we have left?”

“Approximately ninety Earth seconds,” The computer replied.

“And for the purge?”

“Thirty-two seconds.”

He was cutting it close he thought as he ran a hand over his head, too close. He should have ordered the purge before dismantling the signal in the yard. It was too late to do anything about that now; he just had to hope that his base wasn’t a top priority because there was simply no time to hide the fact that he had deleted massive amounts of data just moments ago.

“Have you removed all of the un-necessary data from Gir?” He asked as he pulled off he wig, tossing it across the room.

“Yes master, the purge is complete and the S.I.R. is currently rebooting. It will be active again in 5 seconds.”

Zim stood in the middle of his lab watching the timers count down with gloved hand pressed over his mouth as the machines whirred and clicked around him. The green timer had only than 15 seconds to go while the red one had just less than 70.

His spooch churned as he tried to figure out why this was happening. He had had no warning, no indication that this was going to be.

He felt a tiny bit a relief when the green timer stopped and a comforting ‘complete’ flashed on the screen, then his eye caught the red timer and his gut clenched again.

It had spend up, where he had had over a minute left, he only had twenty seconds now.

He felt the shudder a few seconds later, then a deafening roar that grew louder as the seconds counted down. At the five second mark he boarded the elevator again, taking up to the house and immediately noticed how dark it was. At just after 2 pm the room should have been filled with sunlight, it was now covered with an ominous shadow.

Wearing no disguise, he walked through the darkened living room and out into the yard, ignoring the rush of wind from the landing thrusters. He could see his neighbors standing in their own yards or peering though their windows in curiosity or fear. None of them were looking at him, there gazes were all fixed on the sky, just as his was now.

Moments later everything had gone eerily quiet and still.

Zim stood at attention in his yard, body erect, chin held height with Gir at his side for several long minutes before someone finally approached him.

He took a deep calming breath, and then in a clear voice he stated, “Welcome to Earth, My Tallest.”

TBC…

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my IZ fics as well as updates and teasers here - velsizfiction.tumblr.com or just IZ stuff in general like fan art, updates or Vel just being weird here at invader-vel.tumblr.com


End file.
